


With All My Heart

by PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness



Series: Riverdale Fanfiction Challenge Forum [61]
Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Archie Comics (2015), Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: A year and half before Betty truly allows Veronica close to her, Archie still is clueless to this fact, Betty and Jughead NEVER dated, Betty and Jughead will NEVER date, Betty still pines after Archie, College AU where Betty and Veronica meet for the first time, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 12:26:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15170741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness/pseuds/PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness
Summary: It all started with the casting of the latest college play. But then someting tragic happened and Betty finds herself as roommates with Veronica whom she had been giving such a cold shoulder to since the beginning of Freshmen year of college ... all due to her mother's unreasonable hatred of Veronica's mother. See how fate has destined for Betty and Veronica to fall in love.Sub plot: Archie learns some harsh truths on the way the world works.   It beats against his soul and he must find a way to over come it, and move on with his life.





	1. Prelude: The Casting

**Author's Note:**

> This is posted by Xenon Silver Sword over at Fan Fiction Net.
> 
> The Yearly 365 Challenge
> 
> Prompt #59 (Scenario) – You're my theatre department rival for the this lead but we got cast as love interests instead

                                                                      

 

“No I'm not doing it.” Veronica's heart dropped at the roughness in the blonde's voice. Her mask firmly locked in place on her face as she rolled her eyes.

 

“Ms. Cooper it's quite simple really.” The director sighed impatiently.

 

“I did not sign on for this.” The blonde folded her arms tightly across her chest.

 

“If you want a role in the play then yes you did sign on for this.” The director stated in a firm voice. “Betty, I have given you the lead.”

 

Veronica watched as Betty swallowed around a lump in her throat. She honesty felt bad for the blonde. She had a feeling that this wasn't due to the fact that Betty would have to act against her … that they were the main love interest instead of one of them and Archie. It was the fact that she would have to be intimate with a female on stage … in front of a huge audience. (Well an audience whom decided to pay for tickets to a college play). Her eyes softened as Betty's eyes dart towards hers then quickly back at the director.

 

“If Betty truly isn't comfortable then let Archie still be the lead and you need to decide whom acts against him.” Veronica sighed as she shrugged her shoulders.

 

“No.” The director spoke in a firm tone. “I have made up my mind girls. I want you two as my leads …. you are the romantic couple … the play surroundes your love.” He looked into Betty's shell shock freaked out eyes. “It's going to be okay Betty. Relax. I'm not going to push any enevelopes here. It's going to be fine.” He sighed as he stood to his feet. “This is why I asked to see you two girls without everyone else. But I have another meeting that I must attended too. Betty if you change your mind and don't want the lead … then I'll find someone else for Veronica … but it's no longer a male/female love story”. He smiled. “You two girls have shown me what the true love story is for this story.” He turned and walked up the isle towrds the doors.

 

“Great, great...” Betty's harsh whisper made Veronica's eyes turn back towards her.

 

“If you don't want to do it B then you don't have too. No sweat off my back.” Veronica stood to her feet.

 

“Don't call me that.” Betty growled not looking up from her lap.

 

Veroncia blinked. _She's more upset then I thought. She never minded before._ “Sorry.” She spoke in a low tone. She breathed. “So are your folks the homophobics?” She decided to take the bull by the horns … after all that was what she did. She leaned back against the back of the chair in front of their row.

 

Betty's hands balled up in her lap. “It's not that. My parents don't care one way or the other.” Her eyes finally lifted to meet Veronica's. “It's much more unbelievable and unreasonable than that.” She sighed.

 

“So your mother hates my mother.” Veronica shrugged her shoulders. “We found that little tid bit out once you learned that my last name was Lodge; and my mother's name is Hermione.” She tilted her head. “I talked to my mom and she doesn't hate your mother; B.etty. She understands why your mother hates her .. but she doesn't return the feelings.”

 

“My mother ….” Wearings overclouded the sea of blue green iris; “You know I'm so sick and tired of my mothers unreasonable hatred of your family; of your mother; of you.” Betty's eyes widen at that.

 

“So that's it.” Veronica gently nodded. That was why Betty refused to get to know her after they met up during first day of their freshemen year the previous year. That was why when Betty learned that Veronica was her roommate; that Betty switched rooms. “Good to know it wasn't truly personal.” Was all she could think to say.

 

Betty's eyes softened. “I'm sorry for being such a royal bitch.”

 

“You weren't.” Veronica replied. “Like I said Betty I'll back out of the play if that makes you more comfortable. You are an increadible Isbella, and it would be a same not see you up on that stage.”

 

Betty shook her head. “No. You are a more wonderful Isbella than I. You'll take the role. I'll work behind the scenes.”

 

Neither girl knew it but the director had slipped back inside and was sitting a few rows up in the darkness. He fully knew that if he just left the two young women to talk this out themselves then they would agree to take to the two leads. He was surprised at the personal history that he learned … but he could see that Betty truly didn't want to walk away from the play …. or Veronica. He smiled softly. Perhaps in his little way he could help bring these two soulmates together.

 

Veronica shook her head. “You belong center stage Betty Cooper; not behind the scenes.” She took a breath. “If you agree then I'll make sure that the play will be decent. That no one would honesty believe that we care about one another out of the play.”

 

Betty jumped to her feet. “No. I care about you Veronica.” She pressed against Veronica into the back of the chair. Her hands came up to steady themselves on two of the chairs.

 

Veronica's eyes widen. Her cheeks grew heated. “I care about you to B...etty.” She stumbled over her nickname for the blonde.

 

Betty's fingers tightened against the cheap fabric of the chair. “I-I want to do the play with y-y-you. The play is beautiful; and I don't want it ruined.”

 

“Are you sure?” Veronica whispered searching the sea of blue green that was just inches from hers. It took all her will power not to put her arms around the blonde; and pulling her against her. To mash their lips together. Her beat rapidly at being so close to her crush (no Veronia knew Betty Cooper was no mere crush … she knew it the first moment she locked eyes on the blonde on the first day of classes. She knew that fate had a hand in their meeting. That fate destined them to be in each other's lives. At the time with Betty being so very distance with her … and learning that she was in fact assigned to room with Betty … but that Betty requested a rooming switch … she thought fate just desitned them to be fellow college alum together .. and perhaps business associotes. But that thought very quickly left her soul when she felt the pull that fate had for her towards the blonde. She thought that perhaps once she broke down some of the blonde's walls then perhaps fate destined them to be close friends … perhaps best friends … but she still felt like she had the fate pull wrong still … it wasn't till Christmas the previous year that she finally admitted to herself that fate had fated her and Betty to be soul mates. She swore to herself that she would be faithful and wait for Betty to realize this … even if if it took several decades for the blonde … Veroncia could wait a lifetime for her soulmate).

 

“Yes I'm sure.” Betty breathed out. Her face turned red as she realized that she was pressing Veronica literally into the back of the chair. She backed away quickly as she moved out of the isle. “Oh God; I'm so sorry Veronica; I didn't realize.”

 

Veroncia was impressed that Betty managed to get out of the small space so graceful without tripping. But she knew Betty Cooper was _very_ athetic. So it shouldn't have been surprising … but she had to give the girl her prompts. “It's quite all right B.” She smirked. “I didn't mind.”

 

Softness returned to Betty's eyes. “I'm glad that I didn't scare you from calling me that.”

 

“Why would you?” Veronica stepped out of the row herself. She put a little respectful space between her and Betty. After all it wouldn't due to press into Betty when there wasn't a very good reason too. No need to frighten Betty off. Not when they finally made some progress with their closeness.

 

Betty shook her head. She breathed. “I have a confession to make. I switched rooms when I found out that you were my roommate. I knew once my mother found out then she would be ordering me to do so. She would have made the last few weeks of my homelife a living nightmare … my dad would _still_ have to be dealing with it.”

 

“I get it B.” Veronica softly spoke. “When I learned the situation a few weeks after classes started .. . and I thought of all the time my mom spoke of her childhood in Riverdale … mom even knew that your dad and mom got married.” She shrugged. “I respect you Betty Cooper.”

 

Betty's head tilted to the left. “I don't know why? I have treated you so horrible even without knowing you personally.” She frowned darkely. “I was so afraid of my mother's unnatural and unfair anger against your mother … that I allowed that to cloud my own ability to make my own decisions to like you or not.” Her shoulders stiffened as her hands curled into her palms.

 

“Hey now.” Veronica reached out to touch Betty's shoulder. “Stop beating yourself up for it. I mean I fully admit that I truly don't like anyone whom my mom truly doesn't like. I stick by mother … and you do also. There is nothing wrong with sticking by your parents. Even when you grow old enough to realize that sometimes their anger is unjustified in your eyes. You still stick by them … then when you are old enough to begin to show them that there are other ways of handling things you do so.”

 

“But I haven't.” Betty frowned darkely. “Don't you see Veronica; I haven't.”

 

“Yes you have.” Veronica replied. “I mean you were never mean to me whenever we are in the same place as one another. You don't completely shut me out whenever we had to interact with one another. You just kept a wall that I couldn't breatch was all.”

 

“There was still a wall.” Betty sighed.

 

“But there isn't one now.” Veronica replied stepping a little closer to the blonde.

 

Betty eyes searched Veronica's. “Yeah there isn't one now.” She husked out.

 

Veronica feel even more deeply in love.

 

“So there is this play … I was wondering how would you like to be my leading lady?” Betty's right eyebrow rose.

 

Veronica hand lowered from Betty's shoulder. She lifted her hand to rest underneath her chin. “Why Miss. Betty Cooper are you implying that you would like me to be your 'Bella'?” She flattered her eyebrows.

 

The director carefully stood to his feet and slipped out of the theater. He had made the wise and right choice in his casting. He smiled as he thought of the play the he _really_ had planned; but couldn't let anyone know that they were really auditioning for. He loved the theater. He loved being able to help a love story come together off stage by having it come together on stage. He just loved love.

 

Betty rolled her eyes with a bemused smile. “Stop being such a huge dork.”

 

“You are the huge dork.” Veronica grinned back. “Well seeing how we _are_ leading ladies … how about we get some bonding so it will be very believable up on that stage?” She held her breath hoping against hope that Betty won't reject her. But she was ready for Betty to say that she just wanted to interact with her for the play … and just for the play.

 

“I would like that.” Betty replied with an easy smile.

 

Veronica relaxed. “Okay then.” She linked arms with Betty and led the way up the isle. “Betty Cooper you have _no_ idea what you got yourself into.”

 

Betty looked sideways at the slightly shorter brunette. “Oh I'm pretty such I do.” She felt warmth coarse through her nerves system.

 

**END OF PRELUDE**

 


	2. The Event

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Yearly 365 challenge
> 
> Prompt: #25 (AU) Flatmates!AU

“You look very pleased with yourself.” Kevin wiggled his eyebrows as Veronica sat down across from him at the table. “I take it you got the lead?” He leaned forward and put his hands up on the sides of Veronica's face. “Oh Lucas oh how I love you. Come runaway with me to my private desert island where we'll make wild and passistante love, also where we don't have to were any clothes ever again.” He rolled his eyes; “I really can not picture Archie Andrews be able to hear those lines and not be blushing … he'll forget he's in a play in front of a lot of people … he'll crack.” He leaned back in his seat. “Of course I personally wouldn't mind seeing if the rumors are true in that department.”

 

Veronica rolled her eyes. “If you are that slut crazy over Archie then just ask him to sleep with him. I'm sure Archie wouldn't mind.” She folded across her arms across her chest.

 

“You don't like Archie all because Betty is still pining after him.” Kevin spoke in a knowning voice his right eye brow rising high on his forehead. “You know Archie doesn't think of Betty in that fashion … he never has and he never will. Archie isn't a threat towards you.”

 

Veronica sighed. “As long as Betty is still romantically dreaming of a future with Archie then yes he is a threat towards me.”

 

“So you are going to have to put your acting skills into play when you and Archie are up on that stage.” Kevin nodded.

 

Veronica smirked. “Actually I don't.”

 

“You mean you are going to watch Archie and Betty up on that stage acting their hearts out.” Kevin looked at his best friend. “Ronnie I don't think that's a great idea for you.”

 

“Archie isn't the lead.” Veroncia spoke calmly. “I'm the lead and so is Betty.” She watched as Kevin's eyes widen in disbelif.

 

“What?! Really?!” Kevin grinned in excitement. “That is wonderful Ron.”

 

Veronica smiled. “I know it is.”

 

Kevin face turned serious. “But how is this going to work. With Betty being so distanced with you.” He shook his head. “Whenever Betty and I are together I talk about you … but she clearly puts one more brick up on that wall of hers.” He looked concerned.

 

“We talked.” Veronica softly spoke. “She blew her wall up for me Kev.” She leaned to rest her elbows on the table.

 

Kevin took in Veronica's words. He leaned forward to rest his hands on Veronica's arms. “That's great Veronica; that's real great.”

 

Veronica smiled softly.

 

**BETTY'S DORM ROOM**

 

Betty sighed as she opened the door. She stopped dead in her tracks. There on her bed was her roomate and Archie buck naked and doing something that she had never once seen in her life. “S-s-sorry.”

 

Archie's head turned quickly towards the door and stared into the wide eyed heartbroken eyes of his best friend. “Betty! Wait! This isn't what it ...” He closed his eyes as he realized that there is no way he can talk himself out of this situation.

 

Betty stared into the smirking eyes of her roommate. She watched as her roommate reached around Archie's butt and press him even tighter within her. She had to get out of there. She couldn't stay here any longer. She quickly shut the door as she rushed down the hallway.

 

“Betty!” Archie yelled out. He struggled to remove himself from the body that he was under. “Let me go Moria. I need to go after Betty.” He finally managed to remove himself from the bed. He looked wildly around for his clothes.

 

Moria sat up on the bed; her legs crossing as she simply watched the ginger haired nineteen year old yank up his boxers. “Betty will be fine Archie.” She waved her hand towards the door. “She's a big girl now and realizes that people do actually fuck in college dorm rooms.” She smirked gleefully. “Now come on we aren't finished.”

 

Archie found his jeans and picked them up. He glared over at the girl whom he just had sex with … well uncompleted sex with. “Shut up Moria.” He growled as he bent to quickly get his pants over his feet. He stood up and jumped so his jeans could fit around his waist. He quickly zipped up the fly and button the button. He looked around for his longe sleeve shirt. “I should have never come here.”

 

“You wanted it just as much as I did Arch.” She rolled her eyes. “You still want it.” She looked at the still solid blurg in the center of his jeans. Her right hand moved over her center. She lightly teased the area. “Come and finish the job Archie.” She winked into his shocked eyes.

 

“No!” Archie stormed as he moved towards the door. He opened it and slammed it behind him. He sprinted down the hallway as he pulled his shirt over his head and arms. He had to find Betty. He had to explain.

 

Moria laughed. “Nailed it.” She stood from Betty's bed and moved over to her own. She slipped her rob on and grabbed her shower bag. She turned and looked at Betty's very messed up bed covers. She found the sticky wetness from both her and Archie. “Try to get that image out of your head Betty Cooper. You never will.” She strolled to the door and made her way out of the room with a slight slam of the door.

 

**OUTSIDE WOODWALL DORM**

 

Archie stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of Betty sitting on the bench to the right from the entance of the dorm building. She was bent forward with her hands covering the back of her head. He could see her body shaking. He very carefully made his way over to his best friend. He sat down next to her. “I'm so sorry Betty.” He managed to get out in his chocked up voice.

 

Betty's eyes remained glued to the sidewalk. Archie's bare right foot made it to her view. “Go put shoes on Archie; otherwise you'll get sick.”

 

“I'm not leaving you Betty.” Archie shook his head.

 

“I don't want you to get sick.” Betty sighed as she managed to sit straight. Her eyes remaining downward.

 

“I can't lose you Betty.” Archie chocked out.

 

“Why would you lose me?” Betty finally turned her eyes to meet his. “I'm sorry that I came back and saw you.”

 

“What I did was disrespectful to you.” Archie frowned darkly. “We shouldn't have been on your bed.”

 

Betty sighed. “Yeah that wasn't pleasant.” She sighed. “Are you guys dating?”

 

Archie shook his head with a deep sigh. “It was just a quickie.”

 

Betty nodded. “Okay.” She stood to her feet. “I need to get some fresh air Arch. Don't come with me.”

 

Sadness filled Archie's tearful eyes.

 

“This hasn't destroyed our friendship Archie.” She stuffed her hands in her jacket pockets. “I really don't honesty don't believe anything in this world can do that.”

 

Archie stood to his feet and searched the blonde's eyes. He found that she spoke the truth. He swallowed as he watched her turn, and walk down the path. As soon as she was out of sight he slammed his right hand against his right eye. “Shit! Why did I do this? Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!”

 

**THE OFF THE CLIFF COFFEE HOUSE**

 

Veronica relaxed in her chair sipping from her mug as she looked out the window. Kevin had left her twenty minutes ago to get to his three o'clock class. She was lost in thoughts of … what else … but Betty. She smiled softly.

 

“May I sit here?” Veronica was brought back to time at the soft voice next to her. Her eyes turned and met those of the down trodden ones of Betty Cooper. She nodded.

 

Betty sank in the chair across from Veronica. “Hey.” She said her lips tembling.

 

“Hey.” Veronica spoke in concern. “What's wrong B?”

 

Betty let out a harsh laugh. “Just my roommate scored a major hit against me is all.” Her arms folded on top of the table.

 

Anger laced through Veronica's blood steam. “What did she do?” She fully knew whom Betty roomed with. It was the same girl that Betty switched rooms back in Freshmen year.

 

“Moria made sure that she was fucking Archie when I got back to the room.” Betty lowerd her eyes to the table then lifting; “But that wasn't all that she did … they were on my bed.”

 

“What?!” Veroncia breathed out.

 

“Poor Archie.” Betty shook her head.

 

“What do you mean poor Archie? No Betty _not poor Archie_ … never poor Archie.” Veronica seethed not wanting everyone in the shop to overhear. “He fully knew what he was doing. He knew which room he was in.”

 

Betty searched Veronica's eyes. “Archie doesn't realize that Moria set him up.” She replied simply. “He doesn't realize that Moria _used_ him.”

 

“That's no excuess.” Veronica managed to get out through clinched teeth. “Even if his hormones were out of control he should have realized that it was your bed he was on. He has been in that room countless time for the past year and half.”

 

“Not necessary.” Betty sighed out. “Look I'm very angry here. Of course I am. I mean Moria could have had sex on my bed with anyone and I could have walked in. But for her to choose Archie. My best friend. The boy that I had a crush on since childhood.” Her fingers clenched agaisnt her arms. “For her to use him like this without a concern for _his_ feelings is unexcuessable.”

 

Veroncia searched Betty's eyes and knew that she was very protective of Archie. “Sorry.” She breathed in deeply and let her breath out. “It's not for me to tell you to cut out anyone from your life B.”

 

“Thanks.” Betty sighed. “Don't think too hard against Archie; Ronnie … he's ….”

 

“I know.” Veronica sighed. “I'm sorry that he was part of Moria's plan on hurting you B.”

 

Betty's eyes lowered once more. “I don't know how I can live in that dorm room any longer.”

 

“You don't have to B.” Veroncia spoke as leaned closer. “Come live with me.”

 

Betty's eyes shot upwards. “W-what?” She blushed.

 

“Kevin and I live in a three bedroom apartment just off campus.” Veronica smiled. “We picked the apartment thinking that we may have another roommate at a later date. Come be that roommate.” She gently lifted her shoulders in a half shrug.

 

“My dorm fees are paid for. It's to late to get my deposit back.” Betty sighed deeply knowing that she was truly trapped in that dorm room until the end of the year.

 

“Don't worry about that. I'll get my family lawyer to look into it … they get the money back and you can use it for your share of the rent.” Veronica softly smiled. She pulled her cell phone.

 

“My parents will just order the money back. It's their money after all.” Betty sighed and shook her head. “My mom will be on the first train and drag me back to the dorm room. She'll order me to just deal with the fact that Archie banged another girl on my bed.”

 

“Your father and my mother were close friends in their childhood.” Veroncia mused. She reached over and placed her hand gently against Betty's right cheek. “Don't worry mom will get your dad solely on your side. He'll make sure that your dorm fees will be for rent at the apartment. He'll keep your mother from storming here and dragging you back home.” She met Betty's slightly hopeful eyes. “Trust me B.”

 

Betty slowly nodded.

 

**BETTY'S DORM ROOM**

 

Moria banged the door against the wall at the sight in front of her. “Have I finally chased you out of this room Betty dear?” She asked in a fake sugary voice.

 

Betty had stiffened at the sound of the door being unlocked. She refused to turn and face her roommate. She quickly packed the rest of her computer things in her computer bag. Veronica and Jughead were almost finished backing her clothes and books.

 

Jughead had looked up with a glare at the sight of the girl in the door way. He looked back down as he carefully fit another one of Betty's novels in the box.

 

“All it took was fucking Archie Andrews on your bed. If I knew that in the beginning then I would have done that the moment you came to the room.” Moria spoke with spite as she walked into the room towards her side. “Oh and Betty;” She turned to look at Betty whom was facing her. “Just so you know Archie isn't all that great as a fuck.” She sighed as she sat down on her bed.

 

Heat flashed through Betty's blood at Moria's taunt. Her eyes met the other girl's. “I loath you.” She snarled.

 

Jughead had moved at the sound of Betty's voice. “Come on Betty; let's get out of here.” He had the forsight of recruitting more help on helping Betty move out of the dorm room. That way his friend only had to deal with one trip instead of two or three. He looked up towards the open doorway and nodded to the small group standing there. He watched as each one walked in and picked up boxes; suitcases; bags and exist.

 

“I think I did you a favor here Betty. I mean I'm honesty telling you that Archie isn't a great fuck … that now perhaps that you know … you may look else where whenever you want a great fuck.” Moria looked Betty up and down. “Although I'm sure that you aren't a great fuck yourself … so how would you know.”

 

Veronica moved to stand in front of Betty to keep her from Moria's sight. “Don't even dare.” She spoke in a low tone.

 

Moria lifted a eye brow. “Veroncica Lodge.” She smirked. Leaning backwards against her pillow. “Well well well ….”

 

“Come on Betty.” Jughead spoke from the right of the girls.

 

She turned her eyes to met his. She took his arm as he offered it with a box of her most precious books in them. “Yeah let's get out of here.” She heard herself say as she allowed him to lead the way towards the door.

 

Veroncia turned, and walked over to the desk and grabbed Betty's computer bag. She slung it across her shoulder's. She moved to follow the two best friends.

 

“Oh Veronica; remember what I said. Betty isn't a great fuck.” Moria's easy low voice spoke. She laughed at the stiffeness of Veronica's body before the door was slammed.

 

**THE APARTMENT OFF CAMPUS**

 

“Thanks everyone for helping me move.” Betty smiled tiredly at the small group of people. “I owe you a move and pizza.”

 

“No you don't Betty.” Dilton shook his head. “Well you can help us move of course. But don't worry about pizza.”

 

The rest of the group nodded.

 

“How about next time we are home you get us milkshakes.” Josie spoke with a smile.

 

Warmth filled Betty's soul. “I can do that.”

 

“Yay.” The group spoke in unison.

 

 _Must be some shakes._ Veroncia thought as she rested on the couch. “Thank you for your help everyone.” She nodded and smiled polietly at the group of Riverdale based students. It looked like perhaps small town living does have it's perks.

 

“We would do anything for Betty here.” Moose said as he slung his arm across Betty's shoulder's and squeezed.

 

“Thanks Moose.” Betty rested her head on the football player's shoulder.

 

“Where is Archie?” Reggie looked around suddenly realizing that Archie was missing.

 

Betty stiffened and pulled away from Moose. She walked towards the balcony doors her arms around her waist. “He's busy right now.” She spoke in a stiff voice.

 

Jughead had stiffened up the moment Archie's name passed through Reggie's lips. He knew the full story. Archie had told him personally. But he knew more than even Archie did on the whole reason why the incident happened … why Archie was involved.

 

The room filled with tenson as every one realized that something serious happened between Archie and Betty … for Archie not to be there helping Betty move. They didn't know what … but they knew it was serious. But they had faith that the two best friends would soon work it out … be back to being them once more.

 

“Hate to say but I got to get to Chem lab.” Dilton sighed.

 

The rest of the group said they had to leave also. Reggie held back seeing how Jughead remained. Once the door closed after the gang he turned around to look at Betty's stiff profile. “Whatever Archie did to you Betty; I will take care of it.” He spoke in a low steady voice.

 

“Stay out of it Reggie.” Jughead sighed.

 

Reggie turned his eyes to the lanky brunette boy. “No.” He said with hardness in his eyes. He walked towards Betty, and stood next to her at the window. “I mean it Betty; I'll take care of it.”

 

Betty turned her eyes to meet the concern and raw anger eyes of Reggie. “Protect him.” She spoke in a low soft tone.

 

Stark relazition hit Reggie in that moment. “Of course.” He whispered.

 

“So let's get Betty's things into her room.” Veronica's soft voice spoke in the silence.

 

The two friends at the window turned and nodded. Reggie walked over and picked up two suitcases and followed Jughead whom had the box of precious books in his arms. Veronica stood to her feet and grabbed two suitcases herself; “If you will just follow me then I'll show your room Betty.” She smiled as Betty picked up a box herself.

 

“I think I can find it by following the boys.” Betty quipped.

 

“Yeah well I think the boys may put your stuff in _mine_ room. Seeing how they _don't_ know which room is free.” Veronica giggled as they walked down the hallway. The two boys had stopped in the middle of the hallway and looked at four closed doors. “It's the door to the right.” Veroncia helpfully spoke.

 

Jughead and Reggie looked at each other and shrugged. Reggie reached over and turned the knob. He nodded for Jughead to lead the way. After all Jughead was carrying Betty's precious books after all. He followed the other boy into the room and set the two suitcases near the closet. He turned around to Betty. “So what other things do you want in here?”

 

“Don't worry about that. I can handle that later.” Betty smiled.

 

“We can handle it later.” Veronica put in with a slight squeeze to the blonde's shoulder after she set down one of the suitcases next to the bed. “Right roomie?”

 

“Fine.” Betty rolled her eyes.

 

Reggie sighed. “Hate to say this but I need to get ready for my date tonight.” He looked over at Betty. “I'll cancel it if you need me to Betts.”

 

“I'm fine.” Betty spoke reassuring. “Go have fun on your date. I know you have been planning on this date with Katie for a very long time.”

 

Reggie blushed. “Yeah. Still can't believe she agreed to give me a chance.” He jammed his hands in his pants pockets. “I hope I don't blow it.”

 

“Just don't be your trickster self and you'll be fine.” Jughead spoke as he patted Reggie's shoulder. “Seriously man you know Katie isn't the kind of girl whom enjoys practical jokes twenty four seven.”

 

Reggie nodded. “Yeah I learned that lesson real quick.” He bit his lip. “But it's my go too when I'm very neverous.”

 

Betty moved to stand in front of her slightly taller friend. “You got this Reggie. Katie knows whom you truly are. She knows you have a fun side … but she also knows you have a serious side. Just combind those and you'll be fine.” She reached up to gently run her fingers against his left cheekbone. “You'll be fine.”

 

“Thanks Betts.” Reggie whispered. He stepped back from the moment. His eyes met Veronica's. “Not one word about this Lodge.” He said in a stiff voice.

 

Veronica held her hands up. “Relax I have nothing against you Mantle.” She smirked. “Your secret is safe with me.”

 

Reggie eyed her then he nodded. He turned and left the bedroom. He paused at the front door. He looked over at the girls; “So after you get settled in Betty … we all need to have a new roommate get together. You two and I believe you said your other roommate is Kevin Keller; right Veronica?”

 

“Yep.” Veronica nodded. “Yeah I like the sound of that … new roommate get together. Kevin will enjoy it.” She looked over at Betty. “If that is okay with you Betty that is.”

 

Betty sighed. “Not too big. I mean I love the gang. But right now with how this happened … I'm not really into a party mood.” She leaned against the wall.

 

Reggie nodded. “Whenever you are ready then we can do something.” He opened the door and left.

 

Jughead sighed. He moved so he was standing in front of the blonde. He silently gathered her into his arms, and pulled her tightly against him. He felt her head rest against his chest. He bent and kissed the top of her head. “It's going to be okay.” He whispered into the silence of the room.

 

Betty tightened the hold against his back. Her eyes drifted closed as her thoughts came rushing back to her.

 

Veronica didn't know what to do with herself now that Betty was in the arms of Jughead. She didn't know her place. She moved towards the kitchen. Leaving the two friends some privacy.

 

Jughead walked into the kitchen a half hour later. “Betty went to unpack her room.” He sighed as he leaned against the counter looking into the tired eyes of the shorter brunnette whom completely just bursted into their lives that very day … even through she had been in their field of awarness since the start of the previous year. “Thank you for offering up your apartment to her.” He nodded.

 

Veronica nodded silently.

 

“Don't rush her into anything.” Jughead spoke after a few minutes of silence. “Allow her to realize her own feelings for herself.” He watched as her eyes widen in surprise and shock; then acceptence at his words. “Not everyone noticed.”

 

“Moria knows.” Veronica's hard voice spoke. “She's going to use it against Betty.”

 

Jughead's lips thinned. “Thanks for that information.”

 

Veronica nodded. “Are you staying for dinner? I was going to order from the deli down the block.”

 

“Thanks for the offer. But I need to get my last class in an hour.” Jughead sighed. “So does Kevin know about the new roommate situation yet? Or is he going to get a surprise when he gets home?” His lips quirked up at the thought.

 

“I sent a text towards Kevin before we started to pack up Betty's dorm room.” Veronica nodded. “Depending if he checks his messages before he arrives then he should know.” She smirked. “But knowning Kevin then he may get a surprise upon walking through the door.”

 

Jughead shook his head. “Sorry that I'll miss the reaction.”

 

“That's the way the cookie crumbles sometimes.” Veronica shrugged.

 

Jughead turned serious. “Don't hold this against Archie, Veronica, not even quietly. Betty has this way to know whenever someone actually hates Archie.” He sighed deeply. “She fully understands what Moria had done to her and to Archie. She wants to protect Archie's spirit … because she knows that as soon as he learns the truth then his spirit is going to be crushed.”

 

Veroncia sighed deeply. “Okay.” She promised. “But I still get to be angry with him for the action that he took. I mean if he wanted to fuck Moria then there are other places to do it then in the dorm room that Betty lived in.”

 

Jughead sighed deeply as he pushed off the wall. “I agree with you.” He turned and left the kitchen. He reached the front door. “I'm leaving now Betty.”

 

Betty walked throught the hallway to the front door. She gave him another tight hug. “Thank you again Juggie.” She pressed her lips against his cheek.

 

“Anytime.” He spoke as he pulled away and kissed her forehead. He watched as she moved over to stand next to Veronica. “Talk to you later.” He raised his hand as he opened the door to leave.

 

Once the door closed behind him; Betty turned and smiled gently at Veronica. “Thank you again for this Veronica.”

 

“Hey what are friend's for?” Veronica shrugged her shoulders. “I was going to order from the deli down the block; is that okay with you?” She moved towards the living space.

 

“Yeah that's sounds great.” Betty followed and sat down next to the brunette on the couch.

 

**END CHAPTER TWO**

 


End file.
